WWE Law and Order SVU
by KisandraWesker
Summary: Crossover of Law and Order SVU and WWE. SVU Detectives Mark Callaway and Dave Batista are on the trail of a serial raper. Can they catch him before the raper escapes?


WWE: Law and Order SVU

Crossover of Law and Order SVU and WWE. Detectives Undertaker and Dave Batista are on the trail of a woman serial rapest. Can they crack the case before the raper escapes?

-------------------

Ch 1 - Day one

(Intro)

In the criminal justice system, sexually based offenses are considered especially heinous. In New York City, the dedicated detectives who investigate these vicious felonies are members of an elite squad known as the Special Victims Unit. These are their stories...

******

Two women walked into a cafe, talking about the Knicks and Lakers game that took place in Madison Square Garden. "Talk about a close game. I thought Knicks were going to lose," said the younger brown haired woman. "But they came back. Who do they play next?" asked the older blonde haired woman. "Beats me I---" Suddenly, they heard screaming, gun shots, then the squealing of tires. The women peeked outside and saw a girl with two gunshots in her.

******

"Heard screaming, two gunshots, then car tires and that was it," said a policeman. Investigators Dave Batista and Mark Calloway, aka, the Undertaker got to the scene minutes after the police had called. "Maria Johnson. Seveteen years old. Looks like just another unlucky victim of a drive by shooting," Dave Batista read off from her driver license. "Any witnesses?" Mark asked. "Just these two girls. Heard it all," said a policewoman. The guys went over to the girls. "We just heard this high pitched scream, gunshots, and tires and that was all, we swear. Just came back from the Knicks-Lakers game when we heard them," said the brown haired woman. "Ok, thanks," Batista said, after getting some notes down. Then, he turned to Mark. "Too bad Lakers lost. Had them by sixteen, then blew it," he moaned. "Looks like you owe Randy fifty bucks," Mark smirked. Batista shrugged.

******

(que Law and Order SVU theme)

******

"The bullets were .39mm according to police," said Mark. "So all you got were just two women who just heard the screaming and gunshots?" asked Randy. "That was all we had to go on...(sigh) Now we just have to tell the parents. I hate doing this part," Batista sighed. "So do I, Dave," Mark agreed. "In the meantime, see if you get any clues on the shooting," Randy said. Mark and Batista nodded and they left.

12:56 p.m.

Johnson Residence

Apartment A-14

Mark knocked on the door three times and they waited. A woman answered, looking nervous. "Are you Mrs. Johnson?" asked Batista. "Y-Yes. Is it about Maria? Is she alright?" she replied. Mark sighed. "May we come in?" he asked. Mrs. Johnson nodded and invited them in. They sat down in the living room, parallel to Mrs. Johnson. "Is Maria alright?" she asked again. The boys said nothing...then Batista broke the silence. "...Your daughter was killed last night in a drive by shooting...I'm very sorry," he said. Mrs. Johnson broke down in sobs as the death of her daughter sunk in.

"I never...would've imagined...that's the sixteenth girl...." she said between sobs. "Sixteenth? A serial killer?" Mark asked, his eyes widening a little. "No. A serial raper. Every day, a girl is raped and killed. I never would've imagined my daughter..." Mrs. Johnson cried once more. They waited until she calmed down so they could ask questions. "Did the paper say anything about the raper?" asked Mark. "I think one of the witnesses in the paper said something about the vehicle being a black Saturn," said Mrs. Johnson and Batista wrote it down. "Anything else?" he asked. "No...I'm afraid not. I'm sorry. I wish I could help more," Mrs. Johnson replied. "Thank you. If anything else comes up, let us know," Mark said, holding out a small card. She took it and the two boys left.

******

1:11 p.m.

Investigation Department

5th Avenue

"A black Saturn. That sure eliminates most of the thousands of cars in New York City," Randy said. "So you couldn't get anymore clues on the murder?" asked Hunter. "Turns out it was more than just a murder...the girls were raped, then killed. There are fifteen other girls that got the same treatment. We're looking at a serial raper," Batista replied. "A serial raper? Hmm. I guess we gotta be on the lookout. Right now, we don't have much to go on except the car is a black Saturn and a serial raper," Randy said. "Randy, try and find info on the other fifteen girls that were murdered and see what you can find," Mark said. Randy nodded and began typing. "C'mon, Batista. Let's get a cup of coffee in the meanwhile," Mark said. Batista agreed and the two boys left.

In the DA office, DA Stephanie McMahon was working on some papers when there was a knock on her door. She looked up and saw Shane, her brother, come in. "Shane!" she cried in surprise. She got up and the sibilings embraced. "I haven't seen you in awhile. What's up?" she asked, breaking apart. "Been busy. You know how I am," Shane said, scratching his head, smiling. "Yea, I know how you are. Can't you just get a break? You know, just take some time off so we can go see Mother and Father," Stephanie suggested. "Love to, but we're working on another case," Shane replied. "Oh yea. That serial raper..." Stephanie trailed off, knowing she could be a target next. "Just be careful if you're going anywhere. Always have someone with you, ok?" Shane said, reading her unfinished thoughts. Stephanie nodded and they embraced once more and Shane left. She sighed, grabbed her coat and bag, placing her papers inside a manella folder and left. She caught up with Mark as he was about to leave with Batista and they went left.

******

1:35 p.m.

Cafe de Almurezo

Main Street

"I can't believe there were fifteen other murders, all girls were raped...what if I'm next?" Stephanie wondered. "Steph, the DAs need you. You're the most experienced we've ever seen. We won't let anything happen to you," Mark reassured. "Thanks, Mark. Oh man...just hearing about it gives me the shivers," Stephanie said, shuddering. She shook off the feeling with a sip of her vanilla latte. Suddenly, Mark's cell phone rang. "Callaway...ok. Be right there," with that, he hung up. "We gotta go. Another female," he said to Batista.

******

1:47 p.m.

5th and Broadway

"What do we got?" Batista asked the awaiting cop. "Got another. These gals are droppin' like flies the way he's workin'," the cop replied. Mark knelt down next to the girl. She looked about 29, blonde hair dyed in her own blood. Then, he spotted a shell casing on the ground. ".39mm, just like the other girl," he said to Batista. "Question is: where is he going to strike next?" Batista asked

----------------------

Whoa...now that's seventeen girls!

Can Mark and Dave find him? Review and find out!


End file.
